Eloped
by BattleJoy W
Summary: Inspired by Komui's greatest fears. Rating PG.


Disclaimer: I do not own d. Greyman. I do own a snazzy top hat though.

Inspired by: Komui's Greatest Fear.

* * *

He would have turned his whole body but it felt heavy and weighted. Allen groaned and turned his head from invading sunlight and the whole flock of songbirds that seemed to find it unduly necessary to proclaim, from their nests on hotel's window's window eaves, that somehow another day had come. They could have picked someone else's window and let him sleep a few more hours.

The new position didn't give as much comfort as he wished because something silky and ticklish was all over his chin and poking up his nose. Nuzzling around until his chin and cheek met with some warm and smooth surface, Allen sighed at them more comfortable position and tried to go back to sleep.

His plan was broken by the murmured one word of complaint from Lenalee, "Scratchy."

Reluctantly, Allen opened one blurry eye to see what was bothering her as she did the same. Her startled gasp as she shoved her way out of his arms. It wasn't really the first time since they occasionally woke up snuggled together when camping out or if the hotel had only one bed so Allen really paid it no mind.

He really didn't expect her scream to wake him. Frightened awake he fell off the edge of the bed and then scrambled onto his feet, his left arm outstretched in front of him, "Akuma! Where!"

Allen was surprised to find just an empty hotel room. He glanced back to find his partner still on the bed holding her left hand, looking horrified. She looked normal, though it was unusual that she was still dressed in the clothes from the previous night. Her chest expanded and contracted as it looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Lenalee what happened?" It was then that he noticed the gold band around her finger that matched the one on his cursed hand. He then remembered the previous night.

"Oh my God!" Lenalee gasped, "My brother! I ran out and got secretly married! Oh my-" Lenalee gasped. "But I told Komui I would never do that! How could I've done this to him? I promised!"

Allen was now fully awake. The one thought that truly hit him was that, while he had witnessed Lenalee laugh and weep and live, she was always so strong and composed. But seeing her panic and spazz over her brother, this was the only time he really was struck by the thought that Lenalee and Komui were blood related. "Ano?"

"I eloped. I eloped. I eloped. I can't believe it. I eloped". Lenalee was chanted to herself, trying to let the idea sink in before turning to him and pointing, "And you have stubble!"

Allen's hands flew up to the offending nubs of hair on his chin. He could still go a week before he really needed to shave the patchy, nearly invisible hairs on his face. But with the last week he hadn't had any time. The two of them had rushed off after rumors, camped out, and then they tracked a stray Akuma to the sleepy hamlet somewhere in the mountain.

After they saved the town, the next thing Allen knew they had been dragged to some hybridized wedding and harvest festival, as the guests of honor. Then, surrounded by a handful of joyful, newly wed couples and dozens of enthusiastic villagers that were diehard romantics, the fatigue and peer pressure swept them away to the point that saying 'I do," seemed a _reasonable_ thing. They had a priest there and everything.

He couldn't even blame the alcohol since that mostly flowed afterward and that explained why they had still had all their clothes on. They'd passed out quickly after they had reached their room.

Allen didn't have much time to really dwell on the realizations that some kisses had occurred between the time they were declared man and wife and before they fell asleep. (And they were REAL kisses and involved HIM, at that!) He still had an upset partner who was taking this thing hard.

"Lenalee, calm down," Allen went around the bed to sit by her side. "The village didn't even have a records clerk to file the certificate. We still have it and we haven't-." Allen stopped because he couldn't even say the words 'consummated the marriage' just yet. His cheeks burned just thinking those words. "We can get it annulled the next city we visit."

"You don't understand," Lenalee covered her face with her hands, taking a slow, steadying breath. "My brother worked so hard to come to the Order. I _promised_ that he'd be there. I know he said he never wanted the day to come but he'd eventually consent. I feel like I betrayed him by not letting him give me away."

Allen grabbed her hands and looked down at them. She was calmer but what type of partner would he be if he didn't try to comfort her more.

"Well, that day can still come. We'll just get an annulment and one day you'll have the biggest and grandest wedding the whole Order can give. Your brother will look so proud as he walks besides you. You'll look even more beautiful than you did last night," Allen insisted.

He then glanced ruefully at his cursed hand and the sparkle of the ring that had bound his finger. She was like the beloved Princess of the Order and he was still just good old, cursed Allen, after all. He could just picture her glowing in a white gown, even if was hard to picture her even more beautiful than the joyful, laughing face she had at the festival. Thought she said Komui would calm down, Allen could only picture Komui, though, tearful and miserable, walking down the aisle by her side. "You'll find the best guy in the world. He'll be the one that would be perfect for you."

"The perfect guy?" Allen glanced up, wondering why Lenalee's voice was so instantly icy. His mind rushed to come up with some answer to appease that stern gaze trained onto him. "And where would you be?"

"In the front row; cheering you on?" Allen ventured.

Somehow, that line didn't seem to be the right thing to say. Her demeanor didn't change as she, calmly and coldly, said, "Allen Walker. Sometimes, you are an idiot."

Then Lenalee Walker, his exorcist partner, his current wife, and, still secretly, the girl of his fantasies, stately strode to the restroom. All in all, it wasn't a really bang-up start to a marriage.

"I will never understand women," Allen muttered.

A story hasn't truely been viewed, until it has been reviewed!


End file.
